All Or Nothing
by Eponine G
Summary: I was going through a phase of "Well if hugo can kill them all...."


All Or Nothing  
  
  
Together they walked down the street like a regular Romeo and Juliet. Marius and Cosette saw nothing but each other as they walked arm in arm towards the Musain. How he loved her and how she loved him and everything was just perfect all blue skies and buttercups!  
  
'Ugh there they were him and her together again! What has she got that I don't? Sure she's pretty and clean but I've got a bloody personality!'  
  
This person venting her thoughts was none other than Eponine Thenardier watching her romantic hero, Marius and his idiotic wife to be, Cosette, wondering down the road hand in hand.  
  
Focusing her attention on Marius once more she let a hint of a smile touch her lips as she imagined what could be if Cosette wasn't there...happiness...Cosette gave off a chirp like giggle and a black cloud once again intruded Eponine's mind if only she was out of the way...  
  
  
  
There she went the street urchin that was so dear to his heart. And there he went, the man so close to hers. How he adored her! Almost as much as his beloved France in fact given the choice between one and the other he would have to tear himself in two! He loved everything about her, that bold stare she gave to one and all (almost as good as his own but not quite) her lips and oh that hat! The hat she wore as if it were a crown! This person who watched over his so called Goddess was, as if you hadn't guessed, Enjolras  
  
  
  
There he was...how he yearned for him! That man who had such faith! Such believe that he could change things! Then there was him, Grantaire, who had no beliefs and not a care for a thing but Enjolras and drink...well they do say opposites attract!  
  
But he loved her and not him but she loved him....not him but Him and He loved her!...OH! Grantaire's head was throbbing now and he decided to concentrate on only Enjolras for now as he moved down the street towards the urchin and as she in turn moved down the street to Marius and as he with Cosette moved into the Cafe Musain.  
  
  
  
Le Cafe  
  
My she's beautiful! Marius watch Cosette's face intently as it lit up as she described her day.  
  
The door opened and in walked or rather, dragged, Eponine. He studied her for a moment and thought how dull and grey she was compared to his all sugar and sweetness Cosette who seemed to have a glow like a halo of light surrounding her at every hour of the day! Oh great just what he needed! She was coming over...  
  
Was he? No he couldn't be...yes he was! Marius was actually staring at her.. ok so sure it wasn't a loving gaze or anything but at least he was looking at me and not her she thought.  
  
He was so lovely! The stuff dreams were made of that's for sure!   
  
Well he was looking at her and she was looking at him, no good standing here like a simpleton she thought and made her way over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Bonjour Marius... Cosette" She gave a polite nod and tried to ignore the nasty taste that girl's name left in her mouth.  
  
"Bonjour Eponine" Said Cosette mustering all the strength she could not to spit after saying the girl's name. Why was she obsessed with Marius?   
  
Didn't the stupid creature realize that he had class and would never touch her with a ten-foot barge pole?!  
  
It's worthy to note that at this moment in time Eponine was looking at Cosette and thinking "And I thought this boy had good taste! She's a silly little imp if I ever did see one! Why the way Marius is looking at her anyone would think the sun shone out of her..."  
  
At this moment the door opened and a cheer went up as Enjolras entered the room  
  
He glared at his comrades for making such a fuss then spotted who he was looking for, only she was looking at him!  
  
So with a weary heart and a heavy tread he made his way to the back of the room where rifles, friends and his destiny awaited.  
  
R entered the room...not that anyone noticed they would of if he was sober but being in his usual state no one did... not that he wanted anyone to, all save one.  
  
'Look at him' He thought 'drooling over that girl who couldn't give a fig about him, I'm the one who loves you Enj!' he longed to shout. If only she could be got rid of her...  
  
Marius looked at Cosette with sorrow, made his apologies to Eponine, while still gazing at Cosette and departed to join the rest of the students, including Enj who was giving him one hell of a glare and R who had just staggered in and was glaring and Ep, who in turn was glaring at Cosette, who was gazing lovingly back at Marius  
  
The evening progressed and alcohol was consumed mainly by Ep and R, Ep to cope with the twittering on of Cosette and R because it was the thing he was known for.  
  
No one really knows what the conversation between Ep and Cosette actually was that night but what was heard was this:  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Thats right I love him!" and with this Eponine ran across the room and flung herself into Marius' arms  
  
Marius looking as confused as always tried to pull Eponine away from him  
  
"Eponine I think your a bit drunk"  
  
"Besides" Shouted R "he is with Cosette remember?" R enjoyed seeing the pain cross Eponine's face, that face that Enj adored so much "hey, " he said just a tad slurred "You know Ep get rid of her and you will be fine!"  
  
Marius decided to humor Ep "Yes thats true Ep, I would be yours" he then gave a dramatic sigh "but it's Cosette you see she has cast a spell on me which cant be broken. She has all of me!"  
  
"Thats it!" Cried Ep in a drunkard rage "I'll save you Marius!" And with that she ran to the corner grabbed a gun and shot Cosette in the chest "You are free my lord!"  
  
"Oh MY GOD!" screamed Marius "Cosette!" He ran over and cradled her body  
  
"My poor darling!" And started to sob "Eponine! I didn't mean it! I love Cosette with all my heart!"  
  
"Oh" came Eps short reply "Well.. you should watch what you say Marius someone could get hurt!" And with this she dissolved into helpless laughter, as drunks are prone to do.  
  
Marius was still cradling Cosette's body and sobbing "Cosette what can I do? What have I done? Oh lord somebody help me!"  
  
"Marius! Do this for me! Avenge my death, prove you love me I can't rest in peace if she lives!"  
  
And with this Marius laid down Cosette's body and walked up to Ep who was still laughing hysterically at the thought of Cosette dying, and asked her quietly and calmly if he could have the gun. She who loved him and would do anything for him of course agreed and gave him the gun where he then shot her at point blank range.  
  
And with gun still in hand he rushed back to Cosette "I have done it Cosette I have avenged your death!"   
  
Just then an anguished cry rang out "Eponine! My life my love!" Enjolras cradled her body in his arms..he had always wanted her in his arms but not like this...not like this at all! What with all his beliefs in justice and the overwhelming rage that welled up inside him he picked up a rifle off the table and killed Marius on the spot.  
  
A strangled cry came from the couch where Cosette lay and with all the strength she could muster she reached down for the gun that Marius had laid down by her side and said "You avenged my death now I shall bring justice to yours." And with that she pulled the trigger, heard the bang and watched Enjolras' body fall onto Eponine's.  
  
Through out this whole ordeal R had watched in a drunken stupor as each of his friends had perished by another ones hand.   
  
As Cosette fired though his world had crumbled and he had saw his adored Enjolras, the man who seemed immortal die right there in front of him.  
  
Well thats it he thought everyone gets a shot and here is mine. And he took his shot right through Cosette's head.  
  
R looked around at the devastation that had been caused by his drunken comment to Eponine. He pulled her body off of Enjolras' and looked at the man he loved.  
  
"I could have given you my all" He whispered " now I have nothing" And with that he turned the gun on himself. 


End file.
